Duffy
Duffy, once known as Charles Duffy, is a pre-War ghoul living in Motown in 2287. He is the right-hand man of the town's leader, Tommy Jupiter, and is one of the primary quest givers in the Resistance questline. Background Before the bombs fell, Duffy was known as Charles Duffy, hotshot investigative reporter for the Detroit Tribune. His stories were well-loved by the people of Detroit for their wit, sarcasm, and the extreme lengths Duffy would sometimes go to get the story. Once he broke into a house and took a bath while waiting for police to arrive when writing a story about the Detroit PD's notoriously slow response times. The people loved Duffy's antics but the targets of his stories were often powerful figures and he made many enemies. After he wrote an article labeling Warren's mayor as a war profiteer for personally profiting from brokering government contracts, the military began keeping tabs on him. When Duffy smuggled himself into military-occupied Windsor to report on the living conditions of the Canadian citizens, he was branded a traitor and commie sympathizer. While posing as a night janitor at Detroit Fusion, working on a story about the company's toxic dumping practices, Duffy was apprehended when he tried entering restricted areas of the facility and was turned over to the military. Duffy learned of DTF's dumping practices firsthand when the military sealed him inside a shipping container filled with barrels of nuclear waste then shipped it to their illegal dump site outside the city. Luckily for Charles Duffy, the bombs fell a day later. Tremors from the explosions shook the shipping container open and set him free. However he was already feeling the effects of the exposure to the nuclear waste. He was nauseous and could barely stand. He tried walking, then crawling, but it hurt to move so he decided to just lie down and die. But the next day he awoke and found he was no longer sick and his body no longer hurt. He was losing his hair and his skin was peeling away, but on the inside Duffy had never felt better. For a while, Duffy fell in with the Mechanics until the group's decline. It was during this time that he first met Tommy Jupiter, another pre-War ghoul who was once a music executive at Imperial Records. After the fall of the Mechanics, the two started the settlement of Motown as a safe haven during the raider gang wars that occurred in the power vacuum. The two still run Motown together, however many say Duffy truly runs the town while Tommy is more of a figurehead broadcasting on the radio. In truth, Tommy's ghoulish condition has gotten worse in the last few years. Some days he forgets his name or where he is. Duffy and his crew believe he's going to go feral soon. They try to keep Tommy out of the public eye as much as possible and his live radio broadcasts have secretly been replaced with prerecorded clips, which everyone considers vital to both Tommy's lucidity and the morale of the Motor City Wasteland under Brotherhood occupation. The Prisoner meets Duffy while working with the Resistance. Before the War, Duffy's life was holding those in power to account and he sees the Brotherhood as more of the same; those with power taking advantage of those without. Duffy suspects the Inquisitors were up to something at the Western Wayne Correctional Facility and he asks the Prisoner to return to the prison and learn it's true purpose. Behind the Scenes * Charles Duffy is based on Charlie LeDuff, Pulitzer Prize-winning author and journalist who once worked for The Detroit News newspaper and as a TV reporter for Fox 2 Detroit. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Characters